This invention is directed to the field of structural support columns, such as may be required in supporting an overhanging roof portion for a porch or deck, more particularly to an aesthetically pleasing, hollow PVC column that internally features a metal tubular member and plural, elongated, plastic inserts to provide a high degree of compressive strength in supporting the weight of a structure.
The present invention relates to a unique and aesthetically pleasing structural support post to replace conventional wooden posts, such as those commonly referred to as 4xc3x974, or 5xc3x975 inches, that have particular utility as porch or deck support posts, where the porch or deck lies beneath an overhanging roof portion.
Conventional wooden support posts, whether the traditional square or lathe shaped post, are subject to weathering and require labor intensive efforts to maintain its appearance for the life of the post. Additionally, there is always the chance of termite infestation that can cause permanent damage and ultimate replacement of the post. Such wooden support posts have remained the dominant material for residential structural supports, despite the known problems. Little, if anything, has been done to develop a long term, maintenance free support post for a structure, where the post is required to support a weight, such as a roof segment. The present invention is directed to a non-wooden, aesthetically pleasing support post that is maintenance free for the life of the structure.
An interesting innovation for a post support is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,512, to Berkey, et al., for an adjustable support post. The patent teaches a support post for use in construction mounted to the floor with a base collar which is provided with spacer rings for height adjustment. The spacer rings are inserted into the base collar before the support post is finally positioned in order to provide additional height for the support post as needed in the field.
The present invention teaches a light weight, nonwooden structural support post that is maintenance free, and an effective alternative to conventional support posts that may be used as a structural support for a porch, for example. the manner by which this invention achieves the uniqueness of a support post will become apparent in the description which follows, especially when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
This invention is directed to a light weight, hollow support post, such as for a porch supporting an overhanging roof segment, that is maintenance free. The support post comprises an elongated, generally rectangular member, such as a 5xc3x975 inch plastic tubular member, where a preferred plastic is PVC, containing a centrally aligned tubular metal member, preferably aluminum, maintained within the plastic tubular member by plural, elongated, U-configured inserts. The respective inserts are press fit between the inner wall of the plastic tubular member and tubular metal member. The base of the insert lies in intimate contact with the tubular metal member, while the respective free ends of the inserts include outwardly extending wings against the inner wall of the plastic tubular member. The wings, in backing support to the inner wall of the plastic tubular member, provide further support in connecting or fastening lateral rail members between a pair of such support posts.
In fixing the support post between a suitable foundation or deck and an overhanging roof segment, a pair of uniquely designed base plates are provided. Each base plate, one secured to each end of the elongated plastic tubular member, comprises a square planar base, dimensioned to the configuration of the plastic tubular member, i.e. 5xc3x975 inches, having plural fastening apertures, one at each corner, and a central upstanding flange with a scalloped upper edge. Further, the flange has a diameter, at its junction with the planar base, sized to slidably engage the tubular metal member, with the upstanding wall angled slightly inwardly to facilitate the engagement with the metal tubular member. Finally, the upper surface of the planar base features plural radial, embossed ribs extending outwardly along the base upper surface from the upstanding flange. When the assembled support post is placed in a compressive mode, i.e. support position between the overhanging roof and supporting foundation, the embossed ribs dig into the metal tubular member and prevent the post from twisting.
Accordingly, a feature of this invention is the provision of a sturdy, light weight support post or column that is both aesthetically pleasing, while having structural strength in a compressive mode to support a structure.
Another feature of the invention lies in the use of a hollow, generally rectangular plastic member that is light weight, maintenance free, and suitable as a support column or post.
A further feature hereof is the provision of a metal tubular member disposed within a hollow plastic casing member, where the metal tubular member is secured therewithin by plural, elongated plastic inserts press fit between the inner wall of the casing member and outer wall of the metal tubular member, whereby to provide a strong and sturdy member in the support of an overhanging structure.